To be Saved, Unexpectedly
by Rakusa
Summary: Life takes an interesting twist when one couple's life comes crashing into anothers. When the past takes its revenge out in the living world, only those strong enough to face the truth survive.
1. Prelude

To be saved, unexpectedly.  
  
Something you should know about my story: 1. I wrote this a while ago, or at least started it.. 2. While we're on the subject of starting things, I wrote 'sections' of this story, beginning, middle and end, but some of the  
parts I filled in because I couldn't at the time. 3. I let this go for quite awhile so there was a large gap in my writing preferences, because I write differently all the time. So it means that all of this may seem to not tie in as nicely as I would have hoped, but don't worry, the parts that I wrote recently don't have much of the story in them, maybe at the most 12  
paragraphs, luckily, I wrote most of it and had a pretty good outline before I clicked it off into remission. Your lucky I actually finished this  
story at all, usually I don't I forget, or their too much of a copy I  
thought to change for my own enjoyment. So enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Love." A male held the female firmly in his arms.  
  
"Love." The female responded dedicatedly. She looked directly into his eyes. "Forever."  
  
"Forever." He repeated. His hold tightened and he lowered his head. They were standing on a bridge, it was high, it was dark, it was cold and it was alone. When they kissing as they dove head first into the water, never letting go of each other. The water splashed with a resounding echo, the couple was never seen again. Rumor had it that they were still locked into each others embrace kissing forever and always will be together. Nothing would tear them apart from that day forward. It was their resolve and together they sunk to the bottom of the ocean to forever be preserved by the water's cool temperature.  
  
02/15/03 


	2. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 1

2  
  
~.~ -Means Italicism except the part with ~~~ggg/GGG~~~  
  
~~~ggg~~~  
  
In the not to distant future, just enough time for the story to be forgotten and things to change. Where the bridge stood, it stayed, a long winding one connecting One Island to the main land. In Japan where it all took place. Things were as they should be and all life was well. Unless you count the feuds between a noisy pair.  
  
"It was night, nobody was around, except a young couple. They were laughing and chattering and enjoying their time." Dark blue eyes looked intently upon the faces in front of it. "Haunting scary music washed over them in the background, scaring them."  
  
A blond walked into the room and they glared at each other, though the blond seemed to be thinking, real music was playing. "Mamoru, stupid it's just music from Queen, I believe the song is the show must go on. Just the tune in the beginning to enhance your undoubtedly stupid attempt at trying to scare my friends." She shook her head.  
  
"Are you saying I'm stupid?" He asked in outrage.  
  
"Yes." The blond stated not showing an ounce of guilt.  
  
"You are really one to talk, have you seen your GPA recently?"  
  
"I believe I also called your sorry tempt at a story stupid too." She ignored his comment, she knew her GPA was good enough to get her into a college on that alone, just because she failed 7th grade English, French, and 8th grade French wasn't something that she should feel down about, she would have forgotten about it if it hadn't been for the constant reminder from Mamoru.  
  
"I would like to see you do better." He challenged.  
  
"I really would like to stick around and show you up again, but I really have to be leaving, I got a plane to catch. Bye girls, and don't this jerk believe he's smarter then his pea sized brain." She left.  
  
"Wow, Usagi's really gotten him good this time." Another blond said as they sat around a table.  
  
"Minako what an awful thing to say." Mamoru grudgingly remarked.  
  
"What?" Rei, a black haired girl asked. "Usagi was right, your story did suck."  
  
"Yes, I happen to agree, and I would have interrupted by gagging, but I thought it would be rude, Usagi handled it very effectively and got away with it because she can, it's not like your on very good terms anyway." A brunette named Makoto agreed passionately.  
  
"You guys are so mean, Mamoru-kun, I thought that was a very nice attempt." A girl who had dyed her hair blue, but was yet considered one of the smartest people on the planet sympathized. "I wouldn't have been very good either."  
  
"You guys are so nice, I'm going to go talk to my only friend in this joint." He stalked off.  
  
"What did I say something?" Ami the blue haired one asked innocently.  
  
"That was smooth Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami blushed, but she looked up at the same time to somebody she knew. "Hey Chan-chan!"  
  
He was a Chinese exchange student, and he was quite smart, but he was a little quiet. But he came over to socialize any way. "Hello minna-san." He greeted politely. "Where's Tuskino-san?" He asked looking around at the small group, not seeing one of his favorite people, she always had a sassy comeback when he joked with her; she had great wit, which was funny at the same time. She used her wit to make jokes, and he had a few classes with her, not to mention lunch with all five of the girls. Usagi he knew didn't have any classes with the girls so they never saw what she was like in high school. And ~she was sassy~, and ~smart~, and ~cute~, and there were a ~lot~ of ~ways~ to describe her.  
  
"She went to go catch a plane, why?"  
  
"Oh, just curious, do you know how long she'll be gone?"  
  
"Blessedly for a couple of weeks." Mamoru smarted before walking to the back; he had been flirting with a waitress.  
  
Chan ignored him with a shake of his head. "That's too bad, I'll miss our daily talks." He smiled. "May I join you guys?" They nodded and made room. He sat down in the spot next to Rei, facing Ami. "Have you heard the news recently?" They shook their heads in curiosity. "Well you know that old bridge connecting Japan to China?" They nodded. "Well recently there have been some strange occurrences. Apparently people have come as a couple walked away from a spot no longer being a couple, and those who were not had been torn away kissing. I heard long ago that something bad happened at that spot, but none of my sources would give me the whole truth, I've heard stuff about a couple, that spent their days together on a bench next to that spot. Others say that a dog jumped off and pulled a lady with him. Some say that a terrible war took place there and that's where they lined the prisoners, men, women and children and shot them. Others yet say a bomb had blown out part of the bridge in the same spot and many died painful and horrible deaths. That's only a few of the stories I've heard. It's surprising, what people will believe."  
  
Ami held up her hand. "Give me a moment, let me work it out on my laptop." She carried the small thing around everywhere she went, her father gave it to her on her last birthday and he hadn't been back since. Which was usual for him to be gone years at a time, but it was rarely a gift from him that she could actually use and liked, so she cherished this one above all else.  
  
Everybody waited in mock silence. Finally Mamoru sat down in his old spot and looked them over. "So what is going on?" And the silence fell and all started laughing but Ami.  
  
She looked up and glared. A few minutes more she relaxed her fingers; she looked at all of them and answered their silent question. "All of them happened. There is exactly one place and it is cursed."  
  
They all looked at her. Then Rei attentively asked. "Are you sure about that? How could people getting together be a curse?"  
  
"They were right for each other, and those that broke apart eventually realized that they really didn't belong together, it was a place of realization. Though the prisoners that were killed there might have been revenge against those that was probably against the people who placed the curse. I'm not sure why it is cursed yet; I've sent an email to the historian of the bridge for an answer and he'll respond with in a month, he's very busy.  
  
I guess it isn't really a curse, but a preservation of something that once was there. Throughout the disasters, some people have survived, and I've placed them in the innocent column. Now you know that bomb? It was somebody who was connected to the previously hurt bystander. They decided to destroy that part, and it cost their lives, and eventually all those that near it at the time had been rescued, but an unfortunate few. They rebuilt the part, restored a bench and this time tried to add a rail over the whole bridge. The rail sustained except at the spot of the bridge. This spot is right in the middle on the left hand side." Ami finished her long explanation.  
  
"And why were you talking about a bridge to begin with?" Mamoru asked perplexed.  
  
"Because I brought it up, people had just recently died in the spot, and other strange occurrences started up again." Chan answered lightly.  
  
"Oh, in that case, it makes since then. After all you are really good friends with Usagi, I knew she'd eventually have effect on her friends."  
  
"Thank you." Chan was now ignoring him again, he was polite, yes, because he had to be, but other then that he didn't like the Chiba-san his friends consisted to hang out with. Though, he like the others knew it wasn't a compliment that they were receiving but felt better not to fight it and take it as a compliment. Being like Usagi wasn't such a bad thing as Mamoru made it be.  
  
The only reason the girls didn't knock Mamoru to his ass was because although being a jerk to Usagi, he was nice and thoughtful to everybody else, including them. But that didn't mean that they didn't stand up for Usagi or even like what he was saying to her. "You know, I think you'll miss Usagi, Mamoru-chan." Minako stated turning tactics.  
  
"And I'd say your brain has been fried Minako, perhaps you shouldn't spend as much time outside anymore, your skin may match your smartness in a few minutes."  
  
Minako stared at him hurt, her mouth hanging open. "That was really mean Mamoru." She looked ready to cry and bit her lip to stop it, standing up she said. "Good day minna, perhaps I'll come back when Mamoru isn't feeling like being a complete jerk." She turned and left the arcade not once looking back.  
  
"Man what's wrong with you? First you're mean to Chan, then you insult Usagi, when she's not even here bugging you then you affront Minako, which was uncalled for. Seriously man, that's uncalled for, and so uncool." Makoto was nonplussed with his attitude.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what came over me." Mamoru apologized.  
  
"Perhaps you should cool down in a corner or something and come talk to us after you apologized to Mina-chan." Rei looked at him coolly.  
  
"Your right, again though, I'm sorry." He bowed and left. Going the way Minako had went.  
  
"I don't understand where that came from, I'm sorry Chan, for Mamoru's behavior, it wasn't like him at all."  
  
"It's all right, he's usually more standoffish with me and always giving me evil looks." He seemed to think for a minute. "Especially when I'm talking to Usagi, you don't think he likes her do you?"  
  
"That could actually explain a lot. Considering, he may like her so he argues trying to keep her at arms length, though it's seemed to backfire, cause she's always running into him, quite literally. And she's the one starting the arguments now; I don't think she likes him at all. And if he's angry with you, it must mean he's jealous. When he snapped at Minako it could have been a collection of things. 1st being that he misses Usagi already, 2nd that he's going to miss her and knows he's not going to see her. 3rd, Minako hit a nerve and he reacted quickly to squash his own thoughts about liking her, and 4th, Minako could have reminded him of her, they do look a lot a like." Rei looked very pleased for coming up with a lot of reasons.  
  
"Or 5th, he really did mean to snap at Minako because he thought that it was an incredibly stupid idea that he would ever like Usagi." Makoto pointed out, but all quickly denied that, they all knew that Mamoru most likely liked Usagi.  
  
"But now how do we get them together? Usagi doesn't like him, other wise she would have vented her frustration at his argumentativeness." Rei mused carefully.  
  
"That's exactly why we shouldn't try to get them together. She doesn't like him." Chan insisted.  
  
"Well we should still try, and if she decides to kill him, then we know we were wrong, and we no longer have to pretend that we don't want to cause him bodily harm every time he insults our friend." Ami put out there, and everybody else slack jawed nodded dumbly. 'Perfect.' Ami thought. 'I knew just throwing that out would mean it would be my way against all other ideas. Nobody expects me to be into romance.' In fact she wasn't, because she started itching her skin at the thought of it. "I-I have to go." She had to get to a shower, and quick! She needed to get rid of these annoying itches.  
  
They all waved goodbye as she left. Now all they had to do was plot. And plot they did for the next two weeks that Usagi was out of town. Mamoru and Minako made up and they sat during a meeting, but when Mamoru left Minako helped matchmaking. Chan kept insisting that Usagi DID NOT LIKE Mamoru, but the others wouldn't see it his way so eventually he learned to shut up and figure out how to warn Usagi of her friends' plot without them getting suspicious why everything failed.  
  
02/15/03 


	3. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 2

4  
  
~.~ - still  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
Mamoru ran out and got into his car, he had found Usagi near the old café, which had been shut down a long time ago. But recently it had been renovated and so some new supplies were put into it. Usagi would not have known that, so she was looking in upon it. He skidded to a halt and jumped out of the car. Sensing he was behind her, she remarked. "It's a shame something so ancient, and good will be changed with no thought about it."  
  
"It's been closed for a long time, it was just going to ruins." He said silkily behind her.  
  
She turned around. "So everything old should be new and fresh, forget about the past? Tokyo has done that, and look at them. We're farther out; we've got more prospective, but that doesn't mean that we should follow suit." She turned back to the cracked glass. "I heard that over in America, they add reinforcements and keep it looking like the old style buildings, just safer." She ran her hand over the window in deep thought. "Perhaps we should do the same hmm?"  
  
"To do that would add a little character." He agreed. "But it would also not be what this country is, yes we believe in keeping the past happy, but we also believe in the future. We're the leading technically advanced country in the world, we have to live up to our reputation." He said proud of his country.  
  
"Forget it, you don't understand." She gave on last fleeting glance at the café before she moved on. "Don't follow me."  
  
Mamoru watched her go for a moment before he grinned. "Sorry can't do that, you left me in a weird state of mind with your colorful description of your vacation, and we're going to talk." She ignored him so he picked her up.  
  
"Mamoru put me down at this moment!" She demanded.  
  
"No, cause you will talk to me and explain to me what actually happened. And we will deal with something we have dealt with yet. I think it's long over due."  
  
He placed her in the car and buckled her in. "Mamoru, this is kidnapping, you can't do this!"  
  
He jumped in before she could try to get out. "I'm taking you some place as a friend, it's not considered kidnapping." He stated coolly.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
They were driving away from the city; landscape was gradually changing from inner city to few houses to a house every once in a great while to no houses at all. Just great broad rolling hills few trees cluttered together and snow covered it all.  
  
He glanced at her a boyish grin spreading his face. "We're going someplace I had discovered on one of the many visits to China." But the smile slipped a little. "Well, I can't say I discovered it, it being a very public place and all."  
  
She watched him turn back to the roads, gravel she knew, was very hard to drive upon. She watched as the air from the heater played with his dark black locks and fell messily into his deep midnight blue eyes, and she remembered what made her like him originally. Despite his callousness to her when they were in the presence of others, he was always nice to her in some way, maybe not the way most people were, but he changed. "You won't tell me?" She pouted.  
  
"No, sorry, have a thing about breaking surprises. Do you want some music?"  
  
"Do you think it'll really reach here? I thought there needed to be towers ever so often."  
  
"I don't know, some are stronger then others, you should check it out." Mamoru suggested. Usagi stared at him in bewilderment. "What?"  
  
"You're letting me, the hurricane whirlwind touch your blesséd stereo? Your not afraid I'll ruin it with my clumsiness?" She mocked him feeling a little resentful he could just tell her what to do.  
  
"Hey, hey, peace Usagi, peace." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I trust you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, all right, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap at you." She turned on the radio. "What would you like to listen to?" He rolled his broad shoulders lightly in a loose shrug. She turned the radio to a station that played pop/soft rock. "How's this?" She asked.  
  
"It's good Usa-chan." He smiled at her in reassurance, and she straightened. She was getting too relaxed. She knew he wanted to become familiar again, but she knew, that if she let him- well he'd never learn his lesson and all their fights would circle around one thing. Besides she had mutually agreed to end it, and she had no intention of starting right back up again.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." She responded stiffly.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to have at least a relaxing trip." Mamoru sounded distressed.  
  
"After kidnapping me? And forcing me to attend you on some crazy drive? How do you know I didn't have things to do?"  
  
"Ok, I'll apologize for not being considerate of your plans, but seeing as how you just got back I figured you were to spend the day with your friends, and that was cut short, sorry again for that." Mamoru pulled to a stop. "We're here."  
  
Usagi looked out of the window and saw a deep red bridge, the Hillio bridge, a bridge that was old and sturdy. "A bridge?" She asked unfazed, some how known she'd seen it before.  
  
"Yes a bridge, I thought maybe you'd like it considering you like architecture." He was now kind of dry.  
  
"It's very well built, nothing has really weathered it away as of yet. I heard that it was over 100 years old. Not really built for cars, but it's a tourist attraction so they often have bikes and walkers."  
  
"That's right, and that's why we're walking, I hadn't planned on taking you up here, but it's as good as time as any."  
  
They walked to the middle of the bridge. "This is where I like to stand and think, watching the tepid blue and green swirls of water drifting by the shore, not yet the speed and harshness of the outer ocean, or the beach further up the road." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Would you like to go to the beach Usa-chan?"  
  
"Perhaps later." She was distracted by something and he noticed for he asked. "What is it?" She did not answer but walked across the bridge to stare upon the mass of blue only shaded by green as a long went under upon them. Mamoru followed.  
  
"It is like a dream I once had." She said softly, not really talking to him but reaching out to touch the illusion water that seemed so near, yet so far. "Something about a jump, I'm not sure."  
  
It was a quiet day, not many dared the cold and as Mamoru gazed upon Usagi he could see why, for she was shivering quite a lot. "I keep forgetting you were in California during their summer holidays, how cold you must be." He took off his jacket and dumped it on her shoulders. She sagged slightly under its unexpected weight and straightened as she became adjusted.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru-chan." She offered him a slight smile, and he bathed in the warmth it seemed to hold against the gray afternoon. "It will rain, won't it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He leaned against the railing to look at her more clearly. "But we shall leave if you want to get out of the rain, we'll go to that little hut over there." He gestured with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Let's stay a little while longer, it's peaceful here." And Mamoru agreed.  
  
03/30/03 


	4. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 3

5  
  
All of this is ~.~  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
"Ooh goody, another lively pair, to split or put together?" A male asked the female beside him.  
  
They were transparent and walked right around the two. The pair being Mamoru and Usagi. "I say we wait, perhaps we can have fun?" The woman asked for her interest peeked.  
  
"Such a long way to go before we are free." The man whispered to the woman.  
  
"Let's go through and make them act as we please!" She looked positively delighted. The man entered Mamoru and the woman tried to enter Usagi, but she looked straight at the woman, almost seeing her! And she shuddered. The woman stood their perplexed and shrugged it off; some seers had done it once and never knew that it was she who was there.  
  
The woman entered Usagi's body. "Oh such lovely pair are we!" She sung to her herself. But she was soon kicked out of Usagi's body. "That is quite odd. Michael, come on out, we must change the schedule, it is I who shall inhabit his body."  
  
"Oh, and I was just getting acquainted." But he came out as well. "If only we could have gone to heaven at our chance."  
  
"China put a spell on us, as did Japan I'm afraid." She shook her head. "And forever we shall rest exactly between the quarreling countries until we find a love like our own."  
  
"To find it is never to be found." She stated unhappily. "We discuss this every time, and every time we never get our answer. I wish perhaps to have gone to hell instead of this terrible limbo!"  
  
"Don't say that, we would have been split up for all eternity, it was our choice, hell and never to see each again, or limbo living life in the between, and the between is where we shall stay."  
  
"Until they decide to grant us pity. But pity is as pity does and is given naught to quickly." She grumbled.  
  
"They hear you, and pity shall never come, but harsh punishment."  
  
"We never learn do we not? Always for all eternity to us that have seen so many religious fairs, our opinions among when we had lived have not strayed."  
  
"And for we are stuck, enlightenment never grows, but is stored. I wonder how many saints and sinners went through limbo before they became at peace with the world?"  
  
"The fallen angels as they fell told us not to believe all is well." She warned. "But in the heaven we are to go, it awaits us, not upon wings shall we go but of our own will and our own two feet."  
  
"And so we sleep forever in our dreams."  
  
"If never to dream then surely we must have some screams."  
  
03/30/03 


	5. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 4

5  
  
All of this is ~.~  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
"Ooh goody, another lively pair, to split or put together?" A male asked the female beside him.  
  
They were transparent and walked right around the two. The pair being Mamoru and Usagi. "I say we wait, perhaps we can have fun?" The woman asked for her interest peeked.  
  
"Such a long way to go before we are free." The man whispered to the woman.  
  
"Let's go through and make them act as we please!" She looked positively delighted. The man entered Mamoru and the woman tried to enter Usagi, but she looked straight at the woman, almost seeing her! And she shuddered. The woman stood their perplexed and shrugged it off; some seers had done it once and never knew that it was she who was there.  
  
The woman entered Usagi's body. "Oh such lovely pair are we!" She sung to her herself. But she was soon kicked out of Usagi's body. "That is quite odd. Michael, come on out, we must change the schedule, it is I who shall inhabit his body."  
  
"Oh, and I was just getting acquainted." But he came out as well. "If only we could have gone to heaven at our chance."  
  
"China put a spell on us, as did Japan I'm afraid." She shook her head. "And forever we shall rest exactly between the quarreling countries until we find a love like our own."  
  
"To find it is never to be found." She stated unhappily. "We discuss this every time, and every time we never get our answer. I wish perhaps to have gone to hell instead of this terrible limbo!"  
  
"Don't say that, we would have been split up for all eternity, it was our choice, hell and never to see each again, or limbo living life in the between, and the between is where we shall stay."  
  
"Until they decide to grant us pity. But pity is as pity does and is given naught to quickly." She grumbled.  
  
"They hear you, and pity shall never come, but harsh punishment."  
  
"We never learn do we not? Always for all eternity to us that have seen so many religious fairs, our opinions among when we had lived have not strayed."  
  
"And for we are stuck, enlightenment never grows, but is stored. I wonder how many saints and sinners went through limbo before they became at peace with the world?"  
  
"The fallen angels as they fell told us not to believe all is well." She warned. "But in the heaven we are to go, it awaits us, not upon wings shall we go but of our own will and our own two feet."  
  
"And so we sleep forever in our dreams."  
  
"If never to dream then surely we must have some screams."  
  
03/30/03 


	6. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 5

6  
  
~.~  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
"Have you ever been among such a night that had not faded but stayed the same dreary dulls as this day?" Usagi looked for an answer to her question, not upon Mamoru's face, but into the sky for a star to twinkle in return, but no such luck shall she be given.  
  
"Never have I seen a night that has the same dull boring gray that takes place during day, but then I've never seen such darkness upon the day. So everything is up and down, nothing is complete until the other has faded. I give you my own reprecord."  
  
"I agree." She blinked when an overhead light flipped on.  
  
"For once we agree, I'm so surprised." He teased.  
  
"We've agreed before you know, when we mutually decided to date, and then not." She looked at him apologetically for bringing it up. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"It's all right." His eyes ruefully took her in. "I had been meaning to talk to about that. Are you really dating that Milo character?"  
  
Usagi went on defense. "What's it to you?" She bit back further bitterness.  
  
~"That girl has something to her doesn't she?" The man asked taking a walk around her. "She seems familiar." The female part slowly shimmered into existence in the between.  
  
"I would say we met her before, but we've never laid eyes upon somebody like her. She argues trying to keep her distance while he's trying to tell her that he still likes her." The woman rolled her eyes at the antics of love. "Do we have to keep coming back here? There will be no love like ours, ours was pure, something we knew since the beginning and people were trying to tear us apart, not this I love you, I hate you stuff."  
  
"But he went about it all wrong, love. He dragged her out here started with small talk and brought up another man, let's fix this." He entered the girl and the woman entered Mamoru. They hugged and Usagi, invaded by the male ghost leaned in to kiss Mamoru. So when Usagi finally forced control back into her body she was instantly away from Mamoru.~  
  
"What did you do that for?" She asked angry.  
  
~The woman came out of Mamoru's body slowly. "What happened?"  
  
"She's strong that one. Resisted my presence until the very end."  
  
"I tried to warn you, seems the little spit fire has something to her. Perhaps she's of the blood of the evil ones?"  
  
"Then we must kill her, it's the only justification."  
  
"Maybe." The woman responded with a thoughtful look. "Only way she could be a girl."~  
  
"ME? You were the one who kissed me!" Mamoru yelled back. He had liked it even though he felt like it wasn't him doing the investigation of the kiss.  
  
"Yes you! You shouldn't have kissed me back, you should have known I was not of the right mind to try and do something with the likes of you!" Through her fury the two ghosts had sat on the bench and watched they looked upon with a very keen interest.  
  
Mamoru roughly grabbed Usagi and shook her. "We have to talk about this! I don't want it to be like this any more!" As he shook her, her necklace fell out and a light glint caught his eye, he stopped shaking her. "What is this?" He grabbed the necklace that hangs elegantly upon her throat.  
  
"It is my necklace, can't you see?" She tried to back up; it was a deep red that shined in the brightness.  
  
~"She is protected. Look, it's a child of ours." The woman said eagerly hopping to her feet and said it with such dramatic, he wasn't sure if he was hearing right.  
  
"A child of ours, truly? I did not expect to see one of blond females such as this." He leaned forward. "Then we shall not do as we would."  
  
"They like each other not, shall we do away with him instead?"  
  
"No, for they do, can't you see the hidden love?" He twirled around. "I had thought you of all people would see, she's of your kin."  
  
"And of yours. I'm afraid I had not seen, I was looking at actions as in past."  
  
"That is the problem, we've been looking to the past, what went wrong and why we've been stuck here."  
  
"It is a good night, let's not haste, we've hold them here, yet longer shall we still."  
  
"For what use do you have to keep them here, if we do not what we always do?"  
  
She smiled. "We shall do what we always do, but this time include yet another pair. Only it shall bring about true awaking of that of the past."  
  
"Aye, that is correct, but it may have unrest upon the living, and to go through would be to hurt our bounds and destroy our chance." He insisted.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "But it is not what you think, at least they learn of what had happened, maybe to never remember, but to have a fleeting feeling."  
  
"Then we shall, do as you say, but only when the clock strike one." He still seemed hesitant.  
  
"Do not worry dear love, for I have a plan, that will be caught upon quick." She wrapped her arms around him. "But I will listen to what you say, and so we shall wait till one."  
  
"Let's hope to not be none." He said they drifted out of sight.~  
  
03/30/03  
  
This is a little side note for ellie usually I wouldn't respond to you, but I just had to say. learn to spell, and I *might* consider taking your comments into consideration, don't bet your house on it though. 


	7. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 6

7  
  
06/17/03  
  
~.~  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
"It is a familiar thing, such a pretty one at that." He paused. "May I see it close up? Then perhaps I should know if you feel as I feel a pang in my heart every time you near."  
  
"Mamoru!" I can't believe you now!" Usagi yelled pushing him away. "I know not of what you say. You shall not receive of me a blesséd continuance. I do not like you, get that through your thick scull."  
  
"I am sorry Usagi, I know not where my head had gone. Nor where it is now. We speak in rhymes that is not of normal verse." Mamoru apologized.  
  
"You are forgiven. Let us leave this place." She tried to walk away but instead went to sit down, a peculiar look upon her face.  
  
"I thought you wished to leave this place." He questioned. "Perhaps you would like to spend more time with me?"  
  
"No, it is not what I wish, but when I tried to leave I was over powered to sit down in this bench."  
  
"That is quite curious, I ponder why it is, arg! I wish not to speak like this any more!"  
  
"I wish upon that as well. Why do I have this speech when I wish for normal tongue?" Usagi shook herself. "Anyway, what is it we were talking about before this strange occurrence?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure I remember, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't." She looked away lying.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Tell me, did you really date him?"  
  
"It's none of your concern." Usagi glanced at him. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I wanted to know, I feel like we haven't split up, I still care for you."  
  
"You care for me still?" She drawled. "Pity, I never saw that, all I heard was remarks about how stupid I was and such a lazy bum at that."  
  
"Look Usa-chan, I'm sorry about all that I've said, I think we can make it work if we just get another chance."  
  
"Another chance? Please, the only way we'll work is if you take it in your heart to finally trust me and stop being so damn jealous all the time!" Usagi said seriously, never before did such a decision require such seriousness, because this decision rested on the shoulders of two people.  
  
"All right, when you're flirting with other guys I'll turn a blind eye, and up until the point you kiss another guy I will keep all my jealous thoughts to myself." "No, you need to see that I'm not flirting with them, but I'm just talking to the guy, the last one was our waiter, and you insisted that I was making love eyes at him." Usagi shook with anger at the pain he put her through.  
  
"Ok, you're just talking to them."  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm flirting with them." Usagi winked.  
  
"So another chance?" Mamoru held his breath.  
  
"All right." Usagi agreed, the clouds opened up above them and they were drenched in a moment. "We should get out of here!" But their feet were glued to the spot. "Why am I not going anywhere?" She asked glaring at the man across from her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere either." But that wasn't true, he seemed to be moving slowly towards the edge of the bridge, so was she. He reached out for her at the same time she did. The clock chimed one.  
  
~"Well isn't this a pretty sight?" The man asked walking around them. "They've settled their differences in time."  
  
"What differences? Didn't you hear, it was only a misunderstanding, one that has been made right." The woman joined his side. "Shall we do it now?"  
  
"We should, it's the only way the past will be realized and the future may move on, a mistake being made right." Michael entered Mamoru, as the woman paused and contemplated how she could stay in long enough. The aspiration of Michael appeared in front of Mamoru's. "Well are you coming or not love?"  
  
"I'm coming." The woman entered Usagi and they joined arms as they dove off the bridge in the bodies of the future generation.  
  
Both of them exited the falling people as they joined together again. "Love." The man said.  
  
"Love." The woman repeated. "Forever."  
  
"Forever." He agreed and they locked it with a kiss. ~  
  
Meanwhile Mamoru and Usagi were panicking. "What did you do that for?" Usagi hit him on the head. "We're going to die!" She moaned and they tightened their grips on each other. Usagi groaned before dragging Mamoru's head down to meet hers and they kissed.  
  
~Before the live bodies hit the water headfirst the dead ones were below, already touching the water and being engulfed in the cold chill on the same anniversary as the first time they had done it ~over~ a hundred years ago. They glanced up at the live pair before smiling at each other; they went back to their kiss as all four of them sunk to the milky depths of the Pacific Ocean. When the dead couple reached the ground they split apart for the first time in history and grabbed each of the living ones and brought them to the surface, before they vanished out of sight.~  
  
Remember this was written at midnight! 


	8. To be saved, unexpectedly, Chapter 7

8  
  
I KNOW IT"S SHORT! DON'T YELL @ ME!  
  
06/17/03  
  
~~~GGG~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru washed up to the shore by dawn's first twilight, still locked firmly in each others embrace. They came sputtering to life, each spitting out the ocean water that had made it's way into them. Mamoru recovered first, he crawled behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. "I think we should go home, and I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Usagi nodded trying to get her surroundings, but would like to do that very much. "Yes, please. But I think tonight is actually tomorrow, and I think I need a break before we go some place else."  
  
"I agree." 


	9. TBS,U, Ch 8 Epi kind of, you'll see

9  
  
03/30/03  
  
~~~ggg~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru strolled through the park, believing that this was a safer bet then what they had done the week before. Their friends accepted their relationship with ease, and they had no problem going into the pattern of dating. Their joined hands swung as they walked.  
  
"I can't believe you actually dated that guy."  
  
"I didn't, I said I went to dinners with him and he took me places. I actually haven't dated since we broke up."  
  
"Neither have I but then why were you telling us all about his good points, you were practically daydreaming about him as you talked."  
  
"While it's true that I liked him, I wasn't daydreaming about him, I was dreaming about you. I told you all about his good points to prove something to you. That I was capable of dating others, and chose not to, and I was going to make you the most jealous you could possibly be because then you may have loosened up. Didn't really work until I banged you in the head ne?"  
  
"Why didn't you date him if you liked him so much?"  
  
"I thought I answered this already. I liked him, but even though all his good points made me feel something special I didn't really do it because he wasn't you, and I'm in love with you, nobody else. I think I have since the first time I banged into you on the streets 4 years ago."  
  
"Really?" Mamoru was taken aback, he knew he loved her since the first time he saw her and had teased her, how much time they wasted! She nodded. "To tell you the truth, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, almost a week before you ran into me. I was at the arcade talking to Motoki when I saw you through the mirrors. I was going to go over to you but I got caught up with something and you were gone by the time I looked again."  
  
"Can't even walk 5 steps without messing up." Usagi laughed as she repeated an earlier remark he had made.  
  
"Oh you want to play that game huh?" He grabbed her and haled her up to him. "You can't go 5 minutes without making a smart-aleck remark, how could you be so mean?" Mamoru whined and Usagi burst into a fit of hilarity. "Don't mock it, it's what you do every time." She only responded with more riot. He rolled his eyes and crushed his lips to hers. "I love you Usako."  
  
"I love you too Mamo-chan." She pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
~~~The End~~~ 


	10. TBS,U, Ch 9 Epi kind of, you'll see

10  
  
02/15/03  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
Well, not quite.  
  
"See I told you we would pair them up." Rei said proudly from her spot at the over hang for a window.  
  
"How do you figure?" Chan asked skeptically watching through his binoculars. "Seems like it was taken out of your hands. It wasn't you, but events leading up to it."  
  
"No way, if we hadn't asked at that exact moment he wouldn't have heard or went to go have that chat with her on the bridge and they wouldn't have seen each other for what they really were."  
  
"Technically they already saw something in each other, because they had been out twice before, they would have eventually given in and told each other everything. We may have done more harm then good I'm afraid." Ami butted in with logic. "But I don't understand how they survived a 4 story crash into water head first arguing and her actually hitting him before they hit the water. By all logic their necks should have broken."  
  
"I think there's more to this story then we'll ever know about." Makoto stated mysterious sighing over the couple.  
  
"Hey I got a reply to my letter last month. Here I'll read it. Dear Ami, sorry it took so long to get back to you, but your question intrigued me and I had to look deeper. Apparently the original story had been about the story of a couple, the man had been a Michael Tuskino and the girl Xeronia Brightsteen. They had a child; a boy named Jax Tuskino, the Tuskino family line has only had boys until this last generation, where it had a girl and a boy. Any way, this couple was at the other ends of the war and social status. Their families disliked the couple and did everything they could to end it. But they always escaped to the bridge sitting on the bench. The girl eventually became pregnant with his child and when she had the child it was sent to his parents, because he had more money and she was ordered to marry another. It was very Romeo and Juliet, though they had a continuance of offspring and nothing ever ended that symbolized their love. But this one was forgotten and happened long before Shakespeare's work ever reached them. They went to the bridge one final night looked at each other and decided to spend all eternity together. But they knew they had nowhere left to go, so they decided to go to a place no one could find them. They jumped off the bridge forever in each other's arms, it was rumored that they were kissing as they died. That started the curse. When the families arrived most of them died, but the nice ones that could take care of their child. See they were always watching out for their children. A Tuskino has always been in the area of a time of disaster. Except it wasn't always focused on them. It helped bring couples together, and showed which was true and which were false. They only exacted wrongs. So I hope this helps answer your questions." Ami looked at them. "Tuskino? That would mean-"  
  
"Usagi's the girl." Minako finished in awe.  
  
"I wonder since the offspring have always been guys and Usagi's the first girl if she'll only have girls, cause she does have a younger brother.." Makoto mused.  
  
"I think they'll deal with it when the time comes. But first I suspect we should post this on the Internet so it never gets forgotten again. Beware, if you're a descendant of somebody who tried to split the first couple up or any since, don't pass this bridge." Chan joked.  
  
"No I do think it should be posted, let all marvel at the history behind this bridge." Rei stated seriously.  
  
"We'll deal with it later, let's just watch the cute couple!" Minako shouted pulling her binoculars up again. 


	11. To be saved, unexpectedly, Ending

11- epilogue  
  
02/15/03  
  
~~~.~~~  
  
Two figures watched from the bridge in the spot that they had been sentenced to limbo for since the 1600's. They were starting to fade from existence on Earth, nobody could ever see them anyway, but it was still refreshing to know they did the right thing this one time.  
  
"I think they'll be fine." The man turned to the girl.  
  
"I'm glad they didn't die. And now we can finally go to heaven, our debt repaid." The girl responded clasping his hand.  
  
"Love." He smiled pulling her closer.  
  
"Love." She repeated. "Now and forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Forever." He replicated. They leaned in for a kiss and their figures faded totally from existence on Earth and ended high above the clouds. A frustrated scream and a groan could be heard from the couple, this time they were in the clouds and a messenger told them that they now had to repair something in the air, and they couldn't leave until they did.  
  
The messenger gone, and they stared at each other in shock. Then a booming voice drifted over them and it said. "Just kidding."  
  
And they were at the gates of heaven, first in line to enter while they watched those who waited for judgment. "Love."  
  
"Love." She smiled "Forever."  
  
"Forever." They kissed and entered the gates forever in a world of bliss and acceptance. Their mortal bodies finally disintegrated into the ocean floor, never to be disturbed again. They all were saved, unexpectedly.  
  
~~~The real end, seriously! ~~~  
  
*** Hawkeye: I will not carry a gun, Frank. When I got into this war I had a very clear understanding with the Pentagon. No guns. I'll carry your books, I'll carry a torch, I'll carry a tune, I'll carry on, carry over, carry forward, Cary Grant, cash and carry, carry me back to old Virginie, I'll even hari-kari if you show me how, but I will not carry a gun!  
  
Officer of the Day ***  
  
Fini! 02/15/03- 06/17/03  
  
"What do you speak of? Rhymes and riddles, swords and hog-warts. You speak of nothing."  
  
"Yet I speak of everything."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes at the antics of love. "Do we have to keep coming back here? There will be no love like ours, ours was pure, something we knew since the beginning and people were trying to tear us apart, not this I love you, I hate you stuff." 


End file.
